


Wildered With Reading

by nebroadwe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Books, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Incompatible Tastes, Reading, Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Ed wonders why Winry reads romances ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildered With Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"You actually read that stuff?" Ed asks, noticing the dime romance peeking out of Winry's bag.  "It's so ... girly."

"I'm a girl," Winry reminds him.  (Sometimes she has to.)

"Yeah, but those girls are all helpless and frilly."  He pokes the frilly, willowy figure illustrated on the cover and grimaces.  "Screaming 'Unhand me!' at the villain and fainting onto the hero -- you wonder why anyone wants 'em."  Looking Winry up and down, he adds, "Not like you.  You'd throw wrenches."

And he asks why she reads romances.  "How _do_ you know so much about these things, Edward?" she inquires sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble inspired one of my favorite rounds of comment RP with Evil_Little_Dog on LiveJournal. If you'd like to know what happened next (and which romance novel Winry was reading), have a look over [here](http://nebroadwe.livejournal.com/149286.html?thread=1217318#t1217318).


End file.
